Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Schefflera arboricola. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Dazzlexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Schefflera plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dazzlexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Dazzlexe2x80x99 is a sport mutation from an unnamed cultivar of Schefflera arboricola. 
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor, Sally L. Stribling, in Homestead, Fla. as part of a controlled breeding program of Schefflera arboricola, as a naturally occurring sport mutation. The mutation was observed as a single branch growing on the unnamed parent cultivar (unpatented). The mutated branch was propagated by peat media stem cuttings in Homestead, Fla. under mist in a greenhouse.
The new characteristics of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Dazzlexe2x80x99 have remained constant through successive generations and the new cultivar reproduces true to type. Asexual reproduction, by vegetative cutting and airlayering, through succeeding generations has established that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new invention differs substantially from the parent cultivar in leaf size, shape and leaf color.
The new cultivar differs from the parent plant in that the leaves are larger than those of the parent plant.
The leaves of the new cultivar like those of the parent plant are smooth edged and are lacking serration. The new cultivar""s leaflet is oblanceolate where the parent plant""s leaflet shape is more obovate with an acuminate tip. Additionally the new cultivar has heavily variegated leaf coloration where the parent plant has no variegation.
No claims are made particularly to insect or disease resistance. The new cultivar is susceptible to aphids, scales and spider mites to a similar degree as is the parent plant.
To date the new cultivar xe2x80x98Dazzlexe2x80x99 has not born seed or fruit. S. arboricola (parent) generally bear seed after three years but the asexually propagated new cultivar dazzle has only been cultured to date for 18 months.
xe2x80x98Dazzlexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotypic expression may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and cultural conditions, without a change in the genotype of the plant.